


Dear Zack

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hodgins writes a letter to Zack while he's in the asylum.
Kudos: 8





	Dear Zack

Zack,  
  
Hey, how’s it going, buddy? I really miss having you around. There’s so much you’re missing out on here. I don’t know if you’ve heard, Angela and I are back together. We’re also having a baby. Dude, I still can’t believe that Angela and I are having a child, I’m going to be a _dad_! Wow, just wow!  
  
Brennan decided to keep Vincent Nigel-Murray on the team permanently, but he’d already planned on spending the summer with family in England, so Wendell’s here for a bit. I seriously can’t decide who I like better…  
  
Vincent reminds me a little bit of you: he’s socially challenged, super smart and always going on with random facts. He could legitimately give you a run for King of the Lab ownership, he’s always coming up with these experiments.  
Wendell isn’t too bad either: he’s pretty funny, cracks jokes when it gets a little too dark in the lab, is committed to work but goofs off from time to time, He isn’t in your face with work and doesn’t have that arrogant holier-than-thou attitude like Clark.  
  
But neither of those guys will ever replace you, Zack, and they will never be any better or more liked than you. You’re irreplaceable, man. I’ll have a spot open for you in the lab if you ever come back. You meant a lot to me, and you still do.  
  
There’s no way I can remember all those hours we spent together in the lab, experimenting and goofing off. I wish those days were here again. They’re slowly fading away and I’m afraid that someday, I won’t remember any of it. But you’ll remember, right? Promise me you will, Zack.  
  
I have to go now. Angela has a doctor’s appointment. We’re going to find out if we’re having a boy or a girl. We’re hoping it’s a girl. Either way, I want you to be the baby’s godfather.  
  
Don’t argue, man.  
  
Hodgins

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in April 2010 on FFN.


End file.
